La otra, ¿Soy yo?
by Caro Gtz
Summary: Renunciar al amor es algo que puedes hacer pero, ¿Cómo decirle a tu hijo que su padre esta casado con otra? ¿Qué fue producto de una aventura para él? Protegerlo será lo principal sin embargo, la familia puede ser demasiado cruel y más para la heredera Hyuga.
1. Capítulo 1

Denisse Blues

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sabias que algo así podría pasar y decidiste entregarte a él, Hyuga tonta. Fueron a una misión por un mes a la casa del señor feudal para ser la escolta de uno de los herederos. Les llevo dos días poder llegar a su destino y permanecerían en aquel lugar un mes, no pudiste evitar tratar de sanar su corazón roto; ese que Sakura rompió al darle un beso a Sasuke, pusiste todos tus sentimientos en los momentos juntos durante el viaje, habías intentado olvidar tu amor por Naruto cuando se le declaro, pero ahora las cosas dieron un giro a tu favor y no pudiste dejarlo pasar.

¿Qué recibiste a cambio? Cuando llegaran a la aldea lo descubrirías, disfrutaste el tiempo a su lado, ¿verdad, Hyuga? Tu solo pudiste sentir sus besos en cada parte de tu cuerpo cuando llego a tu recamara después de una desconsolada noche de tragos, estabas al tanto de su estado pues sus labios tenían sabor a alcohol, pero tan tonta y entregada como siempre decidiste ignorarlo. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente después de esa noche "mágica", tan añorada y especial para ti, te sentiste vacía puesto que el hombre al que te entregaste no se encontraba a tu lado.

Pensaste en la posibilidad de que hubiese olvidado, por efectos de la bebida, lo que sucedió entre ambos, al fin y al cabo, cuando acabo el gran momento el volvió a vestirse para ir al baño y tu estabas tan ensimismada por el hecho que poco te importo volver a ponerte tu pijama, si la posibilidad de que él no recordara lo sucedido y se hubiera levantado a tu lado, tal vez habría salido corriendo, quien no. Solo buscabas excusas para no dar con lo obvio, esos "momentos" se repitieron a lo largo de la misión y nunca fuiste capaz de preguntar algo pero él te pidió salir la noche siguiente a su llegada, ¿Qué mas podía esperar alguien tan minúscula como tu Hinata?

Al llegar a la aldea estabas extasiada por todo lo que había pasado, porque la última noche cuando casi te dormías escuchaste que susurraba las palabras "Te quiero", deseabas tener la oportunidad de estar juntos, y parecía todo estar contigo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no contemplaste en tus planes; Ohh dulce Hinata que ilusa fuiste, tan solo pudiste ver como Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos apenas pisaron el despacho del Hokage. Un nudo se formo en tu estomago cuando ella le dijo: "deseo hablar contigo, nos vemos donde siempre, a la misma hora, no llegues tarde", si se formo con tan solo esas palabras, la punzada de dolor que vino después cuando le dio un beso en los labios fue demasiado dolorosa que solo pudiste retener las lágrimas.

Ella se fue tan rápido como apareció, tanto Naruto como tú estaban pasmados ninguno sabía que decir y cuando parecía que él lo haría la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando un Hokage cansado y con algo de prisa los instó a pasar, donde se colocaron uno al lado del otro, las lágrimas empezaron a pesar en tus ojos.

Por ello cuando Kakashi, les pidió el reporte de la misión, evitando así que Naruto intentara hablar contigo y tú rompieras en llanto, aquello te brindó alivio puesto que el Hokage parecía comprender que solo deseabas irte, cuando sus labios se movieron para pronunciar las palabras que te permitirían huir de ese lugar, saliste tan rápido que sólo escuchaste a lo lejos como Naruto gritaba diciendo que necesitaban hablar, que lo esperaras mientras hablaba con Kakashi, pero por primera vez te negaste a aceptar algo y te fuiste.

Ahora estas en tu casa intentando no pensar en lo que ha pasado, pero todo vuelve a ti para darte una cachetada en la cara, la visita de Naruto no se dio esperar tan solo fuiste capaz de pedirle a uno de los criados de la casa que le dijera que olvidara la salida de la noche siguiente puesto que estabas indispuesta, menudas tonterías te inventaste para no salir a hablar con él, pero no te atrevías a mirarlo y esperar pacientemente que te dijera lo obvio. Por lo que optaste por tu opción favorita, victimizarte, llorando a mares día y noche.

Al cabo de unos días saliste de tu casa para ir a comprar un par de cosas que necesitabas y de regreso te topaste con él, quisiste evitarlo a toda costa, pero fue te fue imposible cuando sus ojos se cruzaron diste un suspiro audible mientras él se acercaba, ahora vendrá a recordarte lo tonta que fuiste por entregarte a él.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.-Viste como se ponía nervioso, sentiste la brisa fresca de la tarde. Asentiste, te guio a un parque que se encontraba cerca y ambos se sentaron en una banca, él prosiguió.

-He estado pensando mucho en como decirte esto, la verdad esperaba tener una oportunidad contigo cuando todo aquello paso durante la misión, pero al llegar Sakura me pidió hablar conmigo para decirme que estaba embarazada y como futuro Hokage no puedo faltarle a mi hijo, así que he decidido casarme con ella dentro de un mes, hablar contigo es para poder pedirte perdón por lo que paso y quería que pasará…- ¡Ja! Pero si será cínico y tu idiota, todo estuvo planeado desde siempre, claro que se casaría con ella con o sin hijo de por medio pero este le dio la oportunidad perfecta de haberte cogido en el viaje y volver como si nada a su vida con Sakura, menuda pendeja fuiste.

Tu cerebro se desconectó después de todo lo que habías escuchado, tu no eras capaz de procesar tantas cosas y así sin más te levantaste para empezar a caminar a tu casa, él intento detenerte, pero le pediste que te soltara.

-Naruto-kun, estoy bien y no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero debo irme a casa. - Tus palabras salieron sin tartamudear algo que ayudó a que creyera en ti y te dejara ir, pero la verdad te habías desconectado del mundo cuando escuchaste "hijo" y "casarme" era demasiado, pero que esperaba la pequeña niña tonta, ¿Qué dejará todo por una aventura de unas semanas? Eres más tonta de lo que creía si pensaste que sería así.

Llegaste a casa y te diste cuenta que Neji se encontraba en casa lo saludaste y te disculpaste para poder retirarte a tu cuarto, cuando estuviste a solas las lagrimas empezaron a correr por tu cara, el futuro que siempre soñaste a su lado ahora parecía más imposible que nunca y con esa idea en mente te quedaste dormida. Pasaron los días, apenas dormías un poco cada noche y al hacer solo podías revivir los sucesos de aquella misión.

El viernes por la mañana y decides acudir a tu cita en el hospital de Konoha para tu chequeo mensual con Tsunade-sama, al llegar ves a Sakura y no puedes evitar ver el anillo en su dedo, aquel que indica su estatus superior al tuyo. Cuando por fin estas en el cubículo de la Quinta, comienza haciendo preguntas de rutina y ahí le comentas sobre las nauseas que te han acosado los últimos días, te mira un poco extrañada preguntando si alguna comida te ha sentado mal pero después de tu negativa procede a realizar un chequeo a fondo con su ninjutsu médico.

-Hinata, esta puede ser una pregunta personal, pero ¿tienes pareja sentimental?

-No, sucede algo Tsunade-sama.- Ella medita un poco las palabras que dirá a continuación, como decirle a la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga que esta embarazada, Hiashi te matara cuando sepa que tu hijo será un bastardo, pobre Hina. La suerte no esta de tu lado.

Escuchas la voz de Tsunade-sama que te pregunta de manera insistente sobre el padre de tu hijo, y ahora como confesaras que la linda y tierna Hyuga se metió con el novio de Sakura cuando creyó tener una oportunidad, misma que perdió con el embarazo de ella. ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás? El tiempo corre como le dirás a padre que su primogénita tendrá un hijo bastado. Quieres articular palabras, pero no escapan de tus labios, en tu mísero estado y tus emociones a flor de piel rompes en llanto; patética, como siempre. La ves contener la respiración para posteriormente suspirar.

-Hinata, necesito que comprendas lo delicado de la situación, si esto fue producto de una violación podemos realizar un procedimiento para extraer el bebé, en este caso creo que Hiashi no se opondría a que mantuvieras el liderazgo del Clan siempre que todo quede entre nosotros.

¿Qué ilusos son todos a tu alrededor? Qué acaso no pueden ver la zorra oculta debajo del disfraz de mojigata que llevas, pero no, tienes todo tan bien ensayado; tu papel de víctima, que incluso la Quinta piensa que fue una violación. ¡Ja! Si ella te hubiera oído gemir aquellas noches en brazos de Naruto, se te caería la careta.

-Tsunade-sama, mi hijo es de - tomas un poco más de aire antes de decir- Naruto.

Ves como su cara se contrae en un gesto extraño, ni ella una gran kunoichi de elite puede ocultar su sorpresa. Al menos ya disté un paso, zorra.

\- Co-mo, Hinata pero, ¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto? .-Tomas un respiro para intentar dejar de llorar.

-En nuestra pasada misión Naruto y yo, noso… tros

-Tan sólo dime los detalles relevantes.

-Bueeno… Naruto se encontraba decaído porque había encontrado a Sakura besándose con alguien el día previo a nuestra misión, y yo creí que su relación había terminado, que podría ganar su corazón.

-Aunque quisieras enamorarlo, entregarte a él no es manera de comenzar una relación y menos cuando él se encuentra en una, pero no soy quien, para sermonearte más, por ahora quiero que respondas cada una de las preguntas que haga, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!, lo sé pero él llegó tan desolado a mi habitación

-Naruto, ¿está enterado de algún posible retraso en tu periodo?

-No.

-¿Has hablado con alguien respecto a lo sucedido en la misión?

-No.

-Será difícil, pero debemos encontrar la manera para que Naruto se haga cargo de tu bebé, hablare con Sakura para que cancele la boda, tendremos que actuar rápido antes que Hiashi se entere de la situación y tome medidas.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Para este momento ella apenas podía escucharte, eras como un ruido más del lugar, ahora ya no puedes tratar de negar aquello que ya sabes; corazón, ella quiere impedir que Hiashi pida de una vez por todas tu destierro a la rama secundaria o, incluso algo más drástico como pedir la muerte de ambos; tuya y de tu hijo, por ser procreado fuera de las normas y moral del Clan.

-¿Y Naruto?

-Tendrá que acatar las órdenes superiores, no podemos dejar que se provoque tal escándalo, él sigue teniendo el sueño de ser Hokage y sino tomamos medidas será imposible.

Ya escuchaste, Hina Hina, Naruto tendrá que dejar a Sakura para estar contigo, todo por tu niño, ¿Quién diría que eras tan buena ramera? Harás que la persona que amas este contigo, pero, no por amor; dulzura, no no no, estará contigo por el peso de tu Clan, arruinarás su felicidad por un capricho, esto es tan irónico, juras amarlo, pero no dejaras que sea feliz porque lo sabes, su felicidad no es contigo, pero a quien le importa eso si estarán juntos.

-Mañana hablaremos en el despacho del Hokage, Kakashi tendrá que apoyar la decisión, después hablaremos de la reunión con Sakura y Naruto, aunque quisiera evitar que el consejo intervenga creo que será imposible, ¡ahh esos vejetes!

Ahora deberás pensar en lo que harás con tu embarazo, lo que dirás en la reunión de mañana, ¿Qué se casen ellos o tú? Tu felicidad o la de ella, ¿Su bebé o el tuyo?, ¿Tu futuro o el de ella?, tienes todo para retener al hombre que amas, ¿dejaras de ser un mártir? ¿Qué harás? Hina ¡Ohh dulce Hina! ¿Qué harás?

Sales del consultorio de Tsunade envuelta en preguntas, ¿Qué sería lo correcto? Sabes que debes dejarlo ir, de nada servirá un matrimonio sin amor llegas a casa con el ánimo por el piso, no puedes criar a tu bebé sola el plan no te lo permitiría pero comprometerlo a estar contigo sólo por el peso de tu clan no es justo, te acuestas en tu cama buscando un poco de calor, un poco de tranquilidad, en medio de la desesperación que esta situación te produce piensas en huir sin embargo no lograrias sobrevivir mucho tiempo siendo tan débil y vulnerable no llegarías ni al término de tu embarazo, con aquellos pensamientos te quedaste dormida.

Al despertar y pararte de la cama te sientes un poco mareada, tendrás que ser fuerte hoy ¿podrás mi pequeña Hinata? Te pones un vestido color lila, al bajar te preguntan su deseas desayunar a lo cual solo niegas amablemente, no has tenido apetito desde que todo se desató.

A paso lento llegas a la torre del Hokage, donde shisune te espera en el pasillo y te dice que esperes un momento el sexto y la quinta están dentro con los consejeros, no pasan más de 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abre mostrando a un cansado Kakashi, al verte te sonríe, un gesto que lleva tanto apoyo como lastima a tu persona y eso te da miedo, te indican que puedes pasar y te sientas en el único espacio disponible justo enfrente de todos ellos, más que una reunión para hablar de tu futuro pareciera que haz llegado a tu juicio, aquel donde se te acusa de ser una puta sin remedio y la prueba infalible es el hijo en tu vientre, te aferras a borde de tu vestido, no importa que pase serás fuerte por tu hijo.

Después de más de media hora discutiendo tus alternativas para esta situación los miras a todos en aquella reunión pidiendo la ayuda de alguien, pero vamos Hyuga, ya demasiado haz recibido, te han dado opciones para solucionar este problema sin embargo te negaste a que Naruto cancelara la boda con Sakura, te niegas a terminar con el embarazo, aunque las kunoichi lo han hecho desde décadas atrás, por causas más serias que las tuyas, pero ellas eran menos importantes. Tendrás que aceptar una de las opciones, ¿Cuál será?

La última alternativa, la que ahora cruza por tus pensamientos, casarte con otro para darle un padre y apellido a tu hijo. Sabes que cualquiera de tu equipo estaría dispuesto a hacerse cargo contigo, pero ellos merecen una oportunidad de ser felices. Ahora le negaras la posibilidad a un amigo de enamorarse, pero ¿A quién?

Kiba siempre ha estado enamorado de ti por lo que amaría pasar su vida a tu lado y aunque jamás podrías corresponderle al menos podrías ser amable con él, pero sabes que conforme pase el tiempo el querría algo más y tú no sabes si podrás dárselo. Shino no te pediría nunca una oportunidad a tu lado, más bien cuidaría de ti, como si de una hermana se tratará, pero que harían cuando él se enamorara de alguien, como les pedirías que no se amaran por tu error.

Neji tiene a Ten-ten; es una razón para que lo resuelvas lo más pronto posibles, sabes que si padre se enterara le pediría que se casara contigo tal vez así alguien más apto pueda liderar el clan Hyuga. Tu mirada demuestra lo difícil que es para ti tomar una decisión, ¿Cómo decidir a quién le arruinaras la vida? Y de pronto escuchas la voz de uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-Existe otra posibilidad para que ningún amigo tuyo deba tomar parte de esta responsabilidad. - Tus ojos se iluminan ante esa posibilidad, pero al mirar los suyos te das cuenta de que esta opción no es mejor para ti. - Desposa al Uchiha.

Todos están tan impresionados por la propuesta de aquel vejete, si no eres capaz de hacer que un amigo cargue esta cruz contigo porque hacerlo, el viejo carraspea un poco para volver a llamar la atención de todos y sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

-Hemos estado buscando una manera de tenerlo bajo vigilancia, para saber si es inestable aún, si su actitud a la aldea no llegara a mejorar tú nos lo informarías y procederíamos a liquidarlo, después de eso podrías criar a tu hijo sola si así lo deseas.

-¿Cómo piensa que haremos para que Sasuke acepte?- Kakashi siempre un paso adelante.

-Le regresaremos el territorio Uchiha, sabemos que ha hecho una solicitud formal para recuperarlo, así que haremos esto como una condición para hacerlo.

Te miran en silencio, nadie está muy convencido tanto Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama están pensando en pedirle a uno de tus amigos que haga esto por ti, temen porque el Uchiha termine matándote, pero tampoco puedes hacerle eso a ninguno de ellos, debes aceptar, y tu voz apenas audible da tu aprobación, siguen mirándote aun sin creer que has aceptado la propuesta más arriesgada para tu persona, al menos así no ataras a ninguno de ellos.

Uchiha-san, no es tu amigo apenas lo has visto en unas pocas ocasiones antes que se fuera de la aldea años atrás, y no sabes cuál es su apariencia ahora después de todo este tiempo, esperas lo mejor es lo único que puedes pensar, sabes que él no te pedirá una oportunidad romántica a tu lado solo tendrán que buscar la manera de convivir juntos hasta el fin de sus días, sin amor, sin pasión, sin un compromiso con el otro, tan solo respeto. Si, eso es todo lo que le pedirás.

Kakashi se acerca a ti, para preguntarte si estas segura de la decisión que tomaste y solo logras asentir, no tendrás amor pero podrían llegar a tolerarse o más bien él a ti, después de verte segura aunque con miedo te dice que se encargara del resto que vayas a casa a dormir.

Al caminar por la aldea empiezas a sentir el cansancio acumulado, no has podido dormir desde que te enteraste que serias madre, pronto tendrás que enfrentar al Uchiha y a todos, ¿Cómo les dirás que te casaras con él? No puedes explicarles simplemente que fue una decisión tomada para no arruinar el matrimonio de Sakura, recuerdas como la Hokage sonrió un poco después de que tomaras tu decisión y cuando unos minutos después de terminar de hablar con Kakashi-sensei se acercó para pedirte que nunca contaras la verdad sobre el padre de tu hijo, te menciono que si habías decidido no dañarlos con lo que sucedió en la misión sería mejor para su matrimonio que ella nunca se enterara, aceptaste lo que te dijo; como siempre no pudiste evitar ser tan buena.

Ahora que llegaste a casa empiezas a sentir el peso de todas tus decisiones, te diriges a tu cuarto con paso cansado, ¿acaso ya has perdido la voluntad de seguir? Suspiras, un baño de agua tibia calmara tus nervios, o eso es lo que piensas, al estar dentro no puedes evitar pensar en cómo harás que las cosas funciones, lo primero será afrontar al Uchiha y después a tu familia, tendrás que convencerlos de ser la mejor opción a futuro.

Ohh dulce Hina, ¿Qué has hecho con tu futuro? Pronto serás madre de una manera poco correcta, el impulso de querer ahogarte ahora mismo es tan sofocante como el dolor en tu pecho, ¿Qué será de ti a partir de ahora? Cierras los ojos intentando controlar tu respiración, lo primero es tu hijo, desde ahora deberás protegerlo, pero ¿Cómo? siendo tan débil.

Mañana hablaras con Sasuke para saber si ha aceptado el trato, después de eso… No quieres ni pensar en lo que sucederá si él no acepta, ¿Qué otro pobre diablo aceptaría algo como aquello? Casarse sin amar, y tener que criar el hijo de otro, al lado de una mujer de la cual solo conoce el nombre, sólo tú podrías estar en un problema así. Con aquel pensamiento en mente te colapsas y abrazas a ti misma para llorar por lo perdido, el llanto empieza a cesar pasados los minutos por lo que te levantas para cambiarte e ir a dormir, mañana deberás reunirte con él para conocer su respuesta.

La mañana llega, apenas has dormido un poco las pesadillas te abrumaron casi toda la noche haciéndote imposible olvidar tus temores incluso en el sueño, te levantas dispuesta a ir a enfrentar cada uno de tus demonios, bueno seamos claro uno a la vez; la pequeña Hina no podría con más, ¿no?. Te vistes con lo que encuentras en tu armario, bajas por las escaleras y te dispones a desayunar, aunque no tienes apetito, tu hijo necesita que estés fuerte para él. Al terminar, avisas que saldrás al despacho del Hokage para concretar unas cosas sobre tu siguiente misión, ¿Quién diría que la linda Hinata sabe mentir tan bien?

Cuando llegas Shizune te recibe y te pide que esperes un momento fuera a que la reunión termine, te preguntas de que hablaran o que asunto se resolverá en ese momento, intentas enfocar tu atención en cualquier otra cosa que no sea aquello que te trajo hasta aquí sino es probable que salgas corriendo. La Quinta sale pidiendo que entres, te paras, pero tus piernas se aflojan, el temor empieza a ganar terreno; respiras profundo debes lograr que esto se realice, una última inhalación y te encaminas a la puerta.

Se encuentra sentado junto a Kakashi-sensei, te sientas enfrente de ellos, intentas con todas tus fuerzas mantener la pesada mirada oscura hasta que escuchas la voz de la mujer sentada a tu lado y dejas de prestar atención a esos orbes que te atrapan y te llevan hasta tus más terribles miedos.

-Entonces, lo único que debo hacer es pretender enamorarme de ella, casarnos para ocultar su embarazo, fingir ser el padre del… eso- tu nariz se arrugo un poco al ver como habla el ninja, era un asco de persona, pero tu única salida. - a cambio yo recibo los territorios Uchiha, además de quitar mi sello y cumplir con todo lo acordado.

-Si, pero recuerda que debes cumplir con tu palabra. - No entendiste a que se refirió con "el sello", Hyuga deberías estar más al pendiente de lo que pasa en la aldea, sus poderes fueron sellados; una precaución tomada, solo es capaz de utilizar menos de una quinta parte de su poder. - El trato es por tiempo indefinido, hasta que la situación de Hinata sea más estable para la crianza de su hijo tu sello no será removido. - Lo ves fruncir el ceño, parece frustrado por no tenerlo.

-Por último, -esta vez fue la quinta quien hablo. - Si Hinata menciona que le hiciste algo o que al menos le alzaste la voz; bueno, tu sabes lo que pasara.

-Tsk.- Prosiguió ignorando las muecas del chico.

-Harás el anuncio días después de la boda de Naruto. - Parecían tener ya todo acordado y por un momento volviste a sentirte pequeña e insegura, ¿verdad Hyuga? - debes pretender llevar tiempo enamorado de ella, no queremos ningún contratiempo.

Cuando sentiste que una mirada te acosaba volteaste recelosa pero esos ojos te amedrentaron, por poco no logras sostener su mirada hasta que escuchaste su voz áspera.

-A las ocho. – Tu cara al parecer expreso con exactitud tu duda porque él agrego. – debemos fingir que salimos ¿recuerdas?

Tan solo asentiste de nuevo, no era necesario decir algo para ti todo aquello había quedado zanjado.

-Retírense. – Ambos parecían cansados pero la quinta te miro solo para decirte. - Acompáñame al hospital me gustaría checarte y recetar unas vitaminas para él bebé.

Estando recostada en aquella camilla te relajaste, después de saber que tu hijo se encontraba bien y recetarte unas vitaminas, tan solo podías pensar en que todo empezaba a tomar su lugar; tal vez no el que deseabas, pero; al menos por el momento, no tendrías que confrontar a padre.

La boda será mañana y hoy tienes una cita con Sasuke, quién hubiera pensado que ser así de mojigata te conseguiría semejante hombre, te encuentras decaída pero lo único que puedes hacer es arreglarte para las ocho, no sabes que usar sin embargo tampoco existen nervios de por medio. Te vistes con un sencillo vestido rosa, apenas y te maquillas un poco, cuando escuchas que tocan la puerta y la voz de una de las empleadas se escucha a lo lejos, miras el reloj conmocionada, las 7:58, el teatro inicia hoy y tu vida se acaba mañana, buena suerte Hina.

Si bien aquel frente a ti con un ramo de flores podría ser el hombre más guapo, apenas y le miras, tan solo imaginas la sonrisa cálida de Naruto en lugar de aquella del Uchiha. Te dio la mano para caminar juntos al restaurante donde pasarían la velada, no sabías como iniciar una plática con él, tampoco sabias si él quería, pero tenías claro que harías lo necesario porque se sintiera cómodo con tu compañía, al menos eso te repetías.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué acepto el trato? - Sentiste que se tensaba y apenas te dirigió una fugaz mirada; y simplemente paso de largo tu pregunta.

-Tengo mis razones. - Nada cambio en su rostro al decir aquello; si no hubieses sentido aquel pequeño desliz hace unos momentos hubieras pensado que no le importaba nada, tal vez no debiste preguntar por ello y cuando ibas a cuestionar de nuevo, él continuo.

-Quiero de vuelta todo lo Uchiha.- Sentencio y quisiste preguntar más pero él ya estaba abriendo la puerta del restaurante, indicándote a donde ir.

Cuando la mesera se equivocó en tu bebida y quisiste decirle algo, pero ni siquiera te miro; al lado de aquel hombre eras más invisible que nunca, agachaste la mirada sintiéndote rendir y miraste la carta, con un poco de suerte no habría más equivocaciones.

Pero no lo notaste; tu no fuiste capaz de ver lo que vendría después, si tan solo lo hubieras mirado un poco más no te habría sorprendido tanto su manera de actuar. Él te miro todo el tiempo, tal vez esperaba que te hicieras notar, sin embargo, tú solo te resignaste a beber aquello.

-Disculpa, podrías cambiar la bebida de mi cita. - Señalándote con una sonrisa en el rostro. - No es lo que ella ordeno.

Si tú estabas sorprendida por las recientes palabras, esa chica parecía en estado de shock, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, como rezando al cielo porque aquello fuera mentira pero el Uchiha en ningún momento se retractó de lo dicho, él seguía mirandote después de decirle aquello a la señorita toda su atención parecía centrada en ti y tú tan solo te sonrojaste, en un movimiento sin precedentes que aun si lo hubieras notado antes que pasara no habrías estado preparada para reaccionar, tomo tu mano con la suya para después entrelazar sus dedos. Volvió a girarse hacia la mujer que seguía parada frente a la mesa.

-Disculpa, podrías hacer el cambio. - Se aclaro un poco la garganta.

Ella estaba tan abrumada y nerviosa que, al intentar tomar el vaso para retirarlo, termino derramando el contenido en la mesa y parte de tu vestido, sería difícil limpiarlo después de eso.

-Lo siento, disculpa, traeré más servilletas. - La joven desapareció tan rápido, apenas ibas a decir que no era nada.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?.- La pregunta te desconcertó.

Aunque dudaste un poco le dijiste. - No, cenemos el lugar tiene platillos deliciosos que debes probar. - Él parecía un poco desconcertado por tu carencia de enojo por tener el vestido mojado de jugo.

-¿Estas segura que no te incomoda?.- Dirigiendo la mirada a tu ropa, negaste con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Ella debía cambiar tu bebida, no fue lo que ordenaste o ¿Si?.- Volviste a negar

-Pero… no era necesario llamarme "tu cita".- Te miro serio como molesto por lo que habías dicho, se acercó a tu oído para susurrarte.

-Recuerda que debe parecer una cita. - Ahora comprendías porque era un ninja de tal nivel, no solo su fuerza era descomunal, sino que era sobresaliente en todo lo demás.

-Gracias.

La mesera regreso con un trapo para limpiar la mesa, te pidió disculpas de nuevo por tirar la bebida y se retiró, unos momentos después llego el dueño a pedir disculpas y regalarles un postre de cortesía por lo sucedido.

-Dijiste que este lugar era bueno, ¿ya habías venido antes? - Te cuestiono.

Asentiste y agregaste. - Con mi familia

-Me recomiendas algo en particular.

Aquel hombre sin notarlo; probablemente sin planearlo, te había abierto la puerta a uno de tus temas favoritos, le explicaste diferentes cosas y le preguntaste otras.

-Mmm, déjame pensar un poco, prefieres lo dulce, agrio o picante.

-Dulce.- Te respondió sin dudar.

-¿Dulce?.- Lo repetiste más para ti que para él pero deslumbraste un pequeño; casi imperceptible; sonrojo.

-Aunque también me gusta lo picante. - Sonreíste, después preguntaste unas cosas más. Le recomendaste unos platillos.

La cena fue apacible, ninguno de los dos hablo demasiado, excepto cuando llegaron los platillos y Sasuke te dijo que había sido una increíble recomendación y tú con orgullo; poco común en ti, le aseguraste que tú lo hacías mejor y el sonrió, no pudiste evitar sonrojarte por la espontanea seguridad con la que hablaste, puso los dedos en tu frente y te pidió que algún día los preparas para él. Ninguno forzó la situación en aquella velada, no era necesario hablar de ustedes; aunque compartirían techo pronto, para los dos parecía innecesario esos nervios de las citas, sus vidas ya habían sido ligadas.

Habías pensado que la velada sería incomoda, pero Sasuke solo hacia leves detalles a tu persona cuando los veían pretendiendo que era un trato común entre ustedes, te sonrojabas cada que sucedía algo así. Como ambos estaban mintiéndole al mundo, ninguno de los dos pretendió nada entre ustedes aquella noche. Tú fuiste tan insegura y amable como eras y él fue seguro y reservado. No era necesario engañar al otro, sino había amor al menos podrían ser cómplices.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Denisse Blues_

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lamento demorar tanto para actualizar, ya tengo el tercer capítulo, la razón para borrar todo y volver a subirlo fue que no me agrado que los capítulos fueran tan cortos. Espero lo disfruten, por cierto, contienen algunas correcciones en comparación de los anteriores.

* * *

 _Capítulo N°2_

Si sus miradas se cruzaron él no lo noto, tan sólo tenía ojos para la chica vestida de blanco que caminaba por el altar, y tú no podías apartar la mirada de aquella escena, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y cuando por fin las dejaste correr tuviste miedo de que alguien conociera los secretos que escondían, amigos y familia lloraban de felicidad, en cambio tu llanto estaba cargado de un amargo rencor que no deseabas sentir, que morías por ocultar pero que existía dentro de ti.

El chico a tu lado, aquel que ayer compartió una cena contigo y muy pronto su vida, se mantenía callado, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna como si aquello poco le importara, pero en ningún momento soltó tu mano. No comprendiste porque lo había hecho, tal vez solo seguía la actuación, jamás pensaste que el Uchiha estaba hilando cabos y al verte sus dudas se despejaron, comprobó quien era el padre de tu hijo sin preguntarte si quiera, sin embargo, él no logro entender tu actuar tan desinteresado y estúpido. Ya no podías dar vuelta atrás de tus palabras, tendrías que afrontar sola la decisión. ¿Podrías con ello?

Mirabas lo que sucedía, el hermoso vestido blanco de ella y su cabello rosa recogido de manera suave para poder mostrar su espalda descubierta, sin duda se veía hermosa, todo en aquella boda lo era, desde el jardín donde se encontraban hasta las sillas adornadas con flores, Ino debió pasar días arreglando todo esto, la vista era hermosa si tan solo tú estuvieras junto a él, sería magnífico, pero no estabas, y tu maquillaje seguía corriéndose.

Todos habían asistido a la ceremonia, Naruto era conocido en todas las aldeas por más de uno, y Sakura por cualquier ninja médico con dos dedos de frente, sin duda formaban un gran equipo, esos pensamientos rondaban por tu cabeza hasta que se anunció el fin de la ceremonia, coronado por el beso de los novios, apretaste su mano en busca de consuelo, no hubo palabras de aliento o algún intento por saber si te sentías bien, él tan solo se quedó ahí. Miraste todo a lo lejos, todo había acabo. Sentiste un pequeño tirón y te diste cuenta, te indicaba que tenían que pasar a la recepción del evento, todas las miradas se colocaron en ustedes y por un momento te sonrojaste sin comprender, pero cuando llegaron a la mesa y él te movió la silla para que pudieras sentarte lo comprendiste, todas las personas te miraban debido a su comportamiento.

Apenas y hablaban entre ustedes en el tiempo que llevaba la fiesta debías esforzarte para que todos les creyeran pero tus ánimos estaban por los suelos, gracias a dios Shino y Kiba seguían de misión porque no tenías la fuerza para lidiar con ellos, tan débil como siempre terminarías diciéndoles todo y no se quedarían callados mucho menos te dejarían casarte con el Uchiha, lo miraste de reojo, no parecía tan malo como te hicieron creer, si bien era muy serio aquello no te era difícil de sobrellevar, tú también lo eras.

Un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo, intentaste respirar, sabias que este momento llegaría, habías pasado parte de la noche pensando en lo que le dirías y en como lo harías, un paso en falso y todo terminaría, por ello cuando una muchacha de la rama secundaria de tu clan permaneciste calmada.

-Si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con mi padre. – Te levantaste de la mesa con un porte tranquilo, nadie de la mesa pareció preocuparse demasiado porque te retirarás, sin embargo, alguien tomo tu brazo antes de poder alejarte de la mesa.

-Te acompaño. – Su mirada sería y fría, deseabas aceptar, tener a alguien que te protegiera cuando le dijera a padre, pero aquello lo tenias que enfrentar sola, mañana hablarían ambos con él para pedir su bendición, mañana.

\- Discúlpeme, pero debo hacerlo sola. -Tus rodillas temblaban, por suerte el vestido era largo y él acepto, dejándote ir.

Caminaste por el lugar, repasando lo que le dirías, no contabas con que sería tan difícil decirlo.

-Hinata. – Con tan solo decir tu nombre comprendiste que debías sentarte en el asiento a su lado y así lo hiciste.

\- Padre, ¿para que me necesitaba? – Tu voz estaba más tranquila de lo que en realidad te encontrabas, pero era todo lo que necesitabas por el momento.

-Te he visto llegar con el Uchiha, ¿Por qué? – Levantas la vista de tus manos para verlo, a pesar de los años sigue siendo alguien imponente, ves en su mirada molestia y por un momento dudas si aceptará tu matrimonio.

-Uchiha-san me ha pedido que lo acompañe al evento. – Haces una pausa, analizas sus gestos y todo parece ir bien. – Estoy saliendo con Uchiha-san desde hace tiempo.

Lo ves meditando lo que dijiste, esperabas gritos y no los hay tal vez eso sea bueno, cuando lo escuchas carraspear tu corazón se pasma por un segundo.

-Un Uchiha, el último para ser precisos. – Tan solo logras asentir. – Esta bien, puedes retirarte, mañana hablaremos de esto en el clan.

\- Gracias, con su permiso padre.

Llegar a la mesa fue un alivio para ti, y cuando te tomo la mano un sentimiento de seguridad surgió.

-Gracias Uchiha-san.

-Sasuke. – Lo miraste incrédula, pareció entender todo lo que surgió en tu mente. – Se supone que nos casaremos.

Sonreíste, si bien todo era actuado había una cosa que; al menos para ti, no era actuación, él se preocupaba por ti.

-Hinata.

-Creo que te diré Hina. – El sonrojo llego tan pronto como lo escuchaste. – No es cierto, pero te sonrojas fácil, es lindo.

-Gracias. – No sabías que más decir, nunca te habían dicho eso.

Todo entre ustedes dos había sido agradable pero lo que no podías soportar eran las miradas sobre ustedes, al principio tan solo te ocultabas un poco detrás de su espalda aunque se daba cuenta no te reprocho nada, no dejarían de mirarlos en toda la noche, porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba teniendo atenciones a una mujer, aquello provocó que una chispa de esperanza se encendiera en tu corazón al menos tu bebé no viviría con un mal hombre, si algo tenía el Uchiha es que era un caballero, un ligero peso cayo de tus hombros al darte cuenta de ello, tal vez nunca lograrían amarse, pero en este momento podías reafirmar tu pensamiento que al menos lograrían una sana convivencia entre ambos, te reíste un poco, tu vida no sería tan mala.

-No era tan difícil. - No comprendiste lo que quería decirte y él tampoco parecía querer explicarte por lo que se mantuvo mirando la pista de baile, debías admitir que vestir formal le iba de maravilla, tenía un aire refinado y elegante, ahora comprendías porque la mayoría se había enamorado de ese hombre.

-Uchiha-san, sabe usted bailar? - Después de un rato te diste cuenta de que no apartaba su vista de la pista.

-Sí, pero no es algo que disfrute hacer. - Pudo ser la cara de decepción que no pudiste contener la razón por la cual agregó - suelen acercarse mucho a mi al bailar, es incómodo. Te pareció más un berrinche de un niño pequeño, que la opinión de un criminal del libro bingo, y te reíste, porque su cara al decir ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - sonó tan escueto como la noche anterior, pero tenía una débil sonrisa, y sin poderte contener tu risa aumento, te llevaste las manos para cubrir tu rostro y cuando recobraste el aliento le contestaste.

-Lo lamento Uchiha-san, pero usted no es la clase de persona a la cual pareciera importarle esas cosas. -Primero muerta antes de decirle que te recordó a Hanabi cuando de pequeña no quería comer sus vegetales.

-No es que me pongan nervioso, pero es irritante que se sientan más de lo que son por un baile. - Tu risa seguía presente, pero por increíble que pareciera el solo te sonreía de medio lado sin reclamarte al respeto. El tiempo paso y con ello se dio inicio a la cena.

Platicar con él te alejaba de todos los tormentos que ese evento provocaba en ti, volteaste al centro del salón y los viste, bailando tan cerca, casi podías apreciar como para ellos nadie más existía, y el dolor incremento en tu pecho.

-Si me disculpa Uchiha-san debo ir al tocador. - pareció no prestarte importancia mientras permanecía viendo algún lugar o tal vez a alguien.

Debías admitir que el lugar era hermoso, al aire libre y decorado con pétalos de Sakura, en listones blancos cubriéndolo todo, la firma de Ino estaba implícita en toda aquella decoración, y sentiste celos una vez más por algo que no tenías, una amiga. Si Shino y Kiba cuidan mucho de ti, pero son chicos y no puedes hablar sobre ciertas cosas con ellos, aunque nunca antes sentiste que necesitabas una, Sakura Haruno parecía tener la vida que soñabas tener, venia de una familia amable y unida, era alguien muy bella y capaz, digna de ser la esposa de un Hokage, con una amiga leal a ella por sobre cualquier cosa, y seguridad, ella desbordaba confianza algo de lo cual tu carecías, ella es todo lo que desearías poder ser, ¿me equivoco Hina?

Caminaste al tocador sin ánimos de llegar siquiera, pero apenas pusiste un pie dentro las lagrimas salieron, no podrías detenerlas ya, aunque intentaras hacerlo, y te quedaste ahí viendo tu reflejo llorar amargamente mientras te aferrabas al lavabo para no caer, pero la fiesta continuaba y sabes que tienes que continuar con esta farsa, volver junto él para hacerle creer al mundo la mentira que creaste por Naruto.

-Uno… dos… tres… - inhalaste intentando calmarte. - todo esta bien tu decidiste que las cosas serían así.

Pero el reflejo seguía ahí mostrándote la muñeca rota que eres, no podrás escapar de él y tampoco de mí, estamos aquí para recordarte tu lugar.

-Uno… dos… tres… - y volviste a hacerlo. – Cal..mate.

A veces el miedo el más grande que el dolor y eso fue lo que te impulso a secar tus lágrimas, retocar tu maquillaje para regresar a la fiesta, y como un mantra te repetiste en tu cabeza.

-Si se entera, te matará.

Sasuke seguía en la mesa, pareciera que no se había movido ni un ápice desde que te fuiste, cuando ya estabas cerca de la mesa se giro y te sonrió, no era una sonrisa amplia mostrando todos sus dientes, tan solo curvando un poco sus labios, se levanto para ayudarte a sentarte.

Y por un momento olvidaste donde estabas, pero tu sonrisa se volvió falsa, aquella que tan bien practicada tenías, pero aun así el Uchiha noto ese imperceptible gesto, cuando Naruto se acercó a él y poso su mano en su hombro, comprendió tu cambio de actitud, ambos se levantaron de las sillas para poder felicitar de manera adecuada a los novios, y como la mojigata que eres lo hiciste, pero Naruto noto que la mano del Uchiha se entrelazo con la tuya y el comentario que hizo pareció salir sin pensarlo.

–Tan rápido. – No entendiste que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero el pareció recapacitar. – Apenas llegamos de una misión, como es que ustedes... ya saben ¿están juntos?  
Tu voz quiso salir para explicarle que seguías amándolo, que aquello no fue mientras salías con el Uchiha, joder Hinata estabas quedando como una puta. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido.

–Llevamos saliendo un tiempo, como amigos, pero Hinata es perfecta para restaurar mi Clan. – Tu sorpresa fue tan grande, nada comparable con la cara de shock de Sakura, aquel hombre estaba declarando que pensaba tener… – Le he pedido que se case conmigo, pero lo anunciaremos mañana, no quería opacar su boda. - Después de hablar sonrió parecía un tanto arrogante cuando lo dijo, pero decidiste que era lo mejor, que creyeran que habían salido de hace mucho, que pensaba tener hijos contigo y que su boda había sido definida hace tiempo.

–Aunque aún no hemos hablado con mi padre, Sasuke quedamos en que no le diríamos a nadie de ello hasta que él supiera.

–Lo siento Hina, pero ellos no dirán nada. –Se veían incomodos frente a ustedes, Naruto carraspeo intentando recobrar la compostura.

– ¿Para cuándo será la boda?

–En un mes.

Sakura pareció al fin encontrar su voz, pero cuando hablo se escuchó triste. – ¿No es algo pronto?

–Habíamos estado meditándolo y creímos que era tiempo. – Respondió serio, como si fuera lo más normal,

– ¿Cómo sucedió? – Sakura parecía desesperada porque le dijeran que era una broma, intento que esa pregunta surgiera más normal de lo que en realidad fue y tu hecha un manojo de nervios no sabias que responder, otra vez él intercedió por ti.

–Coincidimos en las reuniones de los clanes, ella fue la única que no me miro con molestia o miedo en ningún momento, y tampoco se abalanzó sobre mí, creo que fue todo eso lo que hizo que me fijará en ella.

Los colores subieron a tu rostro, todo lo que había dicho era tan general, pero al mismo tiempo muy convincente, Sakura aún no podía creer que le habías quitado al hombre que siempre quiso suyo, sin tan solo supiera que también te cogiste a su ahora esposo no dudaría en golpear esa linda cara de muñeca que tienes.

No sabías como seguir con aquella conversación y en un impulso de valentía te acercaste a él para rodearlo con tus brazos, de tus labios salió un leve.

–Sasuke, ¿quieres bailar? – Volteo a verte y asintió.

–Si nos disculpan.

Tu corazón latía desembocado, como habías sido capaz de seguir el engaño con él

–Lo siento. - el pareció no comprender porque te disculpabas. - No le gusta bailar.

-Con mi futura esposa aquello no importa. - Te acerco más, tomándote por sorpresa, como más de una vez lo había hecho en menos de dos días, y cuando empezaron a bailar te centraste en tus movimientos, no querías caer, el piso estaba resbaloso y aquellos zapatos de tacón alto no ayudaban, lo pisaste con uno de ellos al ser incapaz de seguirle el ritmo en aquella pieza de baile, él sonrió y tu no pudiste evitar apenarte.

–Sabes que eres la más torpe de esta fiesta. – Bajaste tu mirada aquello había sido un golpe duro y él pareció notar que empezabas a sentirte mal por ello. – Aunque también la más bella.

El sonrojo subió por todo tu rostro y él amplio su sonrisa, poso un beso en tu mejilla y tuviste que apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Si todo era actuación él lo hacía demasiado bien, y aunque nunca llegaran a amarse, al menos se entendían.

En aquella última pieza de esa noche, él te susurro al oído cuando tu mirabas a Naruto sonreír.

-Es de él. -Apagando de nuevo todo para ti, él lo sabía y ahora también te lo recriminaría, por haber estado con alguien prohibido, tan solo bajaste la mirada, insignificante como siempre.

Vamos deja de fingir fortaleza que no te va, porque no le dices de una vez, oh cierto lo olvidaba ni siquiera puedes verlo a los ojos para decirle que sí, y en todo tu papel de mártir tan solo asentiste.

-Se caso, ¿porque no le dijiste nada?

-Porque Sakura espera un bebé. - Lo dijiste intentando contener el sollozo que rogaba por salir en aquel instante, enfrente de todas aquellas personas, te aferras a su cuerpo y escondes tu cabeza en su pecho mientras bailan, aunque ya no hay música, dejando que el dolor te conduzca. Si tan solo supiera que todo el llanto ha sido falso y poco te importa el hijo que tendrás.

-Tú también lo estas, es que acaso eres tonta. – Ahora lo convencerás a él, le harás creer que la pobre Hyuga esta desamparada que ha sacrificado el amor porque era lo mejor para él. ¡Pamplinas! Solo eres una perra estúpida.

-Él no me ama. ¿Qué sentido tenía mantenerlo a mi lado? – Tu voz se cortó al decirlo, sus brazos te acercaron más a él, pocos hombres se han resistido a tus encantos, al sentimiento de querer protegerte y parece que el Uchiha no sería la excepción.

-Harás de tu hijo un bastardo porque él no te amaba a ti. – Las lágrimas se agolpan cada vez más porque él tiene razón, harás cargar a tu hijo con tus errores, pero te tendrá a ti, aunque de poco le servirá. ¿Qué podrás hacer tú para protegerlo si ni siquiera eres digna de ser la líder de tu Clan? Si eres inferior a la mayoría de los ninjas, si ni siquiera te comparas con Sakura como mujer, ¿podrías volverte fuerte por él? conseguir lo que no pudiste en toda una vida, pelear por él, vivir para él y con esa fina esperanza rondando por tu mente, alzaste la cabeza, ya no llorabas, pero él noto el dolor que todo esto te causo. Si tan solo yo pudiera creerte dulce Hina.

-Me tendrá a mí y no necesitará más. – Grítale de una vez que necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, que no eres capaz de serle útil a nadie, implórale que se quede a tu lado porque tienes miedo, ¡Hazlo! Porque solo eso eres capaz de hacer, por más palabras bonitas que sueltes, jamás te necesitarán, ni siquiera tu hijo.

Después de esa declaración ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra y la velada concluyo con la partida de los novios. ¿Por qué sigues mirando la calle por la que se fueron? Que tan estúpida e ilusa tienes que ser para que sigas con la esperanza de que volverá, pero no lo hará, sino lo hizo cuando te entregaste en cuerpo y alma ¿Por qué volvería ahora? Si ya no eres nada, pronto serás una sombra de lo que fuiste.

Ohh Hina, querida ¿es que acaso rompí tu ilusión de casarte con él?, recuerda porque decidiste que se casara con otra, tal vez quieres que te refresque la memoria, él buscaría a Sakura el día que diera a luz, aunque le negaran verla, sin importarle que los escándalos pudieran acabar con su futuro. ¿Dónde quedarías tú? En casa, esperando al hijo no deseado, llorando como lo has venido haciendo desde que te enteraste.

Y si él estaría con ella a pesar de todo, ¿por qué hacerlo infeliz? si con uno basta, eso es lo que te repites cada vez que piensas en lo que deberás decirle a tu hijo cuando quiera saber de su padre, ¿serás capaz de mentirle junto al Uchiha?, como has empezado a hacer con todos, o le dirás la verdad que ocultas.

¿Qué harás Hinata? Mentiras diciendo que Sasuke es su padre aún y cuando podrían llegar a no parecerse en nada o le confesarás que es hijo de un hombre con otra familia. Como lo miraras a los ojos y le dirás que fue producto de una aventura, no podrías ¿verdad Hina Hina? Te sería imposible confesarle que te entregaste a la ilusión de tu primer amor siendo virgen, que poco te importo que lo hacía por despecho, que la chica era tu amiga y que ellos se querían. Como le dirías que te fue fácil enredarlo en tu cama casi convenciéndolo de olvidar su amor por ella, tan puta Hinata, pero no astuta y Sakura te gano al decirle que le daría un hijo.

Sigues sentada en aquella calle con las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas, hace horas que todo termino, pero tu sigues en el umbral de la calle como si la vida se te fuera en ello y el llanto parece no ceder, quisieras tan solo dejarte llevar por el cansancio olvidándote de todo. Y lo dejaste todo en aquella banqueta, tu orgullo, tus esperanzas, tus sueños, pero también tus miedos, tus inseguridades, tu dolor.

Después de aquella noche te volviste lo que siempre debiste ser… Una hija de puta.


	3. Chapter 3

Denisse Blues

Para él.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero disfruten este capítulo y me disculpen por las demoras subiendolo, había querido hacerlo antes pero el trabajo me consumió por completo, cualquier cosa que les guste o disguste de la historia pueden dejarmelo en un review, también contestaré sus dudas.

* * *

Pero los cambios, son más lentos de lo que uno ansia, apenas dormiste un par de horas acurrucada en una cama que no es tuya, serían tal vez las 5:00 de la mañana cuando te levantaste de ella y con sigilo te encaminaste a la puerta, ya muchos problemas le habías dado como para quedarte ahí hasta el amanecer, además en un par de horas tendrías que presentarte frente al consejo del Clan para exponer y defender tu futuro matrimonio, miraste una vez atrás, hacías todo esto por tu bebé.

Las calles eran frías a estas horas, y el vestido no lograba proteger lo suficiente, lo mejor sería apresurarse, tus pies adoloridos de tanto caminar con aquellos zapatos, te deshiciste de ellos mientras te recargabas en una luminaria, lo habías perdido, pero ya no podías lamentarte más, por tu mente pasaban todos tus pendientes y preocupaciones, hoy sería un día muy largo.

Cuando un pensamiento te arrebato el aliento, aterrándote hasta los huesos, ¿Cómo algo podría ser tan hermoso y horrible por el mismo motivo?, ¿Qué harías si es rubio? En todo el Clan no hay ni un solo miembro con cabello rubio, seria tu condena y la de él. ¿Qué pasaría si tiene sus ojos azules? ¿Cómo lo explicarías? Tampoco lo podrías justificar diciendo que es hijo de Sasuke, esos rasgos no son de ninguno de sus Clanes, aunque amarías tener una versión solo tuya de él, que te llamará mamá, no puedes permitir que algo así pase, tendrías que cuidar y protegerlo, deseabas conseguirlo, con eso sería suficiente, ¿No?

Pero el destino es cruel y amargo, si se parece a él, los condenaría a ambos e incluso a Sasuke, a las constantes sospechas e intrigas. Tu labio tembló más de una vez mientras te dejabas caer, ¿Cómo habías sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo creíste que esto podría funcionar? ¿Qué podrías mantener toda la mierda lejos de él? Tan estúpida como siempre Hinata, ahora Naruto se verá involucrado porque no faltaran las especulaciones que lo liguen a tu hijo. ¿Quieres llorar? ¡Pues hazlo ya, estúpida!

Contrario a todo hiciste algo diferente a lo que tu cuerpo gritaba, no te rendirías, tu hijo merecía vivir, darías hasta lo que no tenias por él, con eso en mente te levantaste del sucio piso donde habías estado abrazando tus rodillas, no podía parecerse a Naruto, aunque no se pareciera a Sasuke, si era más Hyuga entonces todo podría ocultarse un tiempo. Con ello lograrías planear todo para iniciar de cero en otro lugar, entre misiones buscarías donde quedarse, sería duro, pero solo necesitabas ganar un poco de tiempo para aquello.

Corriste a toda velocidad incluso más rápido de lo que te creías capaz, debías hablar con ella, la quinta podría ser la única que pudiera ayudarte con ello, conocías donde vivía, cerca de varias cantinas, bebía más de lo que cualquier persona debería, al entrar en la calle y ver las luces encendidas te dio el impulso para correr más rápido, ya sin aliento frente de la puerta de aquella modesta casa color cereza, sin permitirte pensar un poco tocaste con más ímpetu del debido pero estabas preocupada, ¿Qué sería de tu bebé? Él no podía cargar tus errores, menos ser castigado por ello, poco te importo cuando Jiraya te abrió la puerta, no te cuestionaste que hacia allí.

\- ¿Puedo ver a Tsunade-sama? – Estabas cansada, las horas de sueño solo habían servido para darte un aspecto aún más caótico, tu maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados; signos irrefutables de haber llorado hasta el cansancio, te mira con lastima mientras se recorre un poco para dejarte entrar.

-Vamos pasa, siéntate, enseguida baja. – Dejas los zapatos aun lado de la puerta, el piso esta cálido aquí dentro, morías de frio y no lo habías notado, tu vida estaba pasando y tú apenas eras consiente de ella.

-Gracias. – El sillón era amplio y sumamente acogedor, aquella casa inspiraba tranquilidad, era muy diferente a la personalidad de la quinta, al voltear para ver quien te había colocado una manta sobre los hombros, lo comprendiste, aquel hombre era quien con su presencia producía este ambiente. – Muchas gracias.

Le sonreíste y él a ti, se escucharon pasos y no te sorprendió notar que se colocaba a tu lado para empezar a revisarte.

\- ¿Qué acaso estás loca? O eres una insensata. – No habías tenido unos días muy buenos, trabajabas con lo que tenías, que de gracias que no te has quitado la vida.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué haré si es rubio? – su mirada se suavizo mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. ¿o los ojos azules?

-Así que era eso. – Te sonrió tratando de infundir una confianza que ya dabas por muerta. – Llegaste a ello antes de lo que pensaba, bueno… como decirlo.

Hizo una pausa como meditando lo que te diría, parecía que no te gustaría lo que ella te diría o tal vez intentaba ser lo más delicada al decirlo.

-Solo dígame, si puedo hacer algo, no importa que sea, siempre y cuando mi bebé este bien. – Mamá estaría orgulloso, serías como ella, cuidarías de él, te lo repetías a cada instante, pero ¿podrías? Para cumplirlo necesitarías más que amor – No puede parecerse a Naruto. – Tu voz no tembló parecías tan segura de tu decisión hasta que recordaste a la otra persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Tranquila, Tsunade me pidió consejo después de que fuiste a verla, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, aunque creo que él debería saberlo, no me corresponde hacerlo. – Él era muy bueno, debajo de esa careta de viejo rabo verde, se escondía alguien bueno.

-Gracias. – De inmediato tu atención volvió a la rubia sentada a tu lado, que con el ceño fruncido parecía seguir pensando en como decirlo.

-Bueno, existen algunas alternativas, algunas más riesgosas que otras, y depende del rasgo que deseé ocultarse o modificarse, estuve investigando sobre como eliminar los rasgos más relacionados con Naruto si él bebé llegará a tenerlos.

Una explicación inicio con ello, querías tener todas las opciones para saber qué hacer, Tsunade-sama te explico con calma que el color de cabello podría cambiarse en los últimos meses del embarazo que era la condición más fácil de cambiar. Tu corazón empezaba a latir con más calma, eso podría evitarse sin contratiempos, si heredaba las marcas de nacimiento de Naruto estas podrían removerse después del parto con un sencillo jutsu, te guiño un ojo algo

-No por algo parece más joven de lo que, déjaselo a la mejor ninja del engaño. – Aquello provoco el enojo de la quinta y que el legendario sannin terminara en el piso frente al sofá, te reíste levemente por lo bien que se llevaban ambos.

-Como te decía Hinata, esas dos características de Naruto no tendrán un efecto secundario grave.

\- ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios? – Si no eran graves porque se había tomado tanto tiempo para darte una explicación.

\- Bueno, para cambiar el cabello tan solo te sentirás cansada durante el día en que se realice la sesión. - Aquello no sonaba tan mal. – y de las marcas el niño podría presentar enrojecimiento de las mejillas.

\- ¿Y sus ojos? – Viste como su rosto se ensombreció de manera leve y recobro la compostura.

\- Los ojos son un punto más delicado puesto que no es seguro que el bebé heredara el byakugan. – Si tu bebé nacía sin el byakugan o el sharigan sospecharán, ella parecía haber estado pensando en ello desde que fuiste a su consultorio. – Podemos realizar un procedimiento cuando tenga 5 meses, este método se utilizaba antes para evitar que la pureza de un clan se perdiera, pero el riesgo para el bebé es muy alto.

¿Qué tan alto? – Ya sabes la respuesta, pero necesitas escucharla de sus labios. ¿Qué harás?

-Podría no ser capaz de utilizar chacra o incluso morir. – No lo permitirías, primero enfrentarías a padre antes que someterlo a algo tan descabellado.

\- ¿Existe alguna alternativa a ese procedimiento?

\- Bueno, existe otra manera, un poco menos invasiva, pero te dolerá y sentirás débil la mayor parte del embarazo. – Tu decisión fue tomada desde que dijo que los riesgos no implicaban a tu hijo. – Pero este método no asegura que el niño puedo usar el byakugan, solo que sus ojos serán como los de un Hyuga.

\- La última opción sería algo más temporal y un poco riesgosa, crear un sello para cambiar el color de los ojos del bebé, pero se rompería si llegará a liberar demasiado chakra en un instante. - ¿Qué sería mejor para tu hijo? La primera ni siquiera era una opción, no lo harías, aunque fuera la única forma de que tuviera tus ojos. – Creo que debes pensar en que hacer sin embargo intenta tenerla lo antes posible para poder trabajar en como lo haremos.

Asentiste, no podías hacer más en este momento, no sabias que decidir, pero ahora tenías opciones para decidir era un progreso, aquello te dio ánimos para tu siguiente parada.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, si me disculpa debo volver a casa. – Te levantaste del sillón dejando resbalar la cobija que tenías, no pudiste dar ni un paso al darte cuenta de que la quinta estaba parada justo en la salida.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaré salir así con este clima en tu condición? – El sonrojo, tu fiel compañero apareció, a pesar de sus muchas fallas ella era una gran persona, - Te prestare un poco de ropa.

ibas a replicar porque debías irte ahora mismo, pero te interrumpieron antes de inventarte una excusa.

-Vamos niña, es lo mejor para tu bebé. – ¡DING! Fueron las palabras claves para aceptar.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, si no es molestia se lo devolveré mañana. – Ella asintió y subió las escaleras en busca de la ropa, te sentaste de nuevo en el sofá, adentro todo era muy agradable.

\- Gustas un café o un vaso con agua. – Te pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina, aun te sentias cansada por la falta de sueño.

-Un café sería estupendo, gracias.

Te dedicaste a observar la casa, si bien era conocido que ambos sannin no vivían juntos, pasaban gran parte del tiempo con el otro, los sillones era cómodos de un bonito color crema, encima de una repisa había unas cuantas fotos, te levantaste para verlas tomaste la primera a la izquierda, Jiraya aparecía con tres niños, reconociste a Pain y un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo mientras te llevabas una mano a tu abdomen, la siguiente aparecía con los padres de Naruto, se veian tan felices, ella sonreí y su vientre era muy grande, miraste la siguiente intentando olvidar la anterior, el marco era un poco más viejo y en ella aparecia una joven Tsunade junto a un joven apuesto mientras se tomaban de las manos, no pudiste evitar pensar que había sido de aquel joven, una foto con Shisune, y la última foto era la Quinta Hokage junto a niño de cabello castaño, el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Era mi hermano. – Te dijo mientras tu sostenías el portarretrato en tus manos, te sentiste una intrusa que invadía su privacidad y la colocaste en su lugar.

La miraste intentando comprender su dolor, aquel era el hermano que había perdido durante la guerra, pero a pesar de todo ella te sonrió.

-Ellos fueron mi vida. – Dijo aquello mientras miraba la foto donde salía aquel otro joven. – Pero esta siempre continua, el pasado no puede opacar tu presente.

Mientras decía aquello Jiraya entro a la sala, viste su mirada y comprendiste que, aunque hay dolor por la ausencia de seres amados, no significa que debas dejar de amar a los demás. Te extendió la ropa para que te cambiarás, te disculpaste mientras te retirabas al baño.

Era un pants negro, una blusa color verde y un suéter gris, te sentiste aliviada al notar que las prendas no eran muy chicas, te quitaste aquel vestido, lo doblaste y al terminar de vestirte, miraste el espejo, tu maquillaje corrido te daba un aspecto espantoso por lo que te lavaste tu cara intentando quitar todo rastro de él.

Al salir, volviste a la sala donde Jiraya te dio un café, y una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, le diste un bocado y agradeciste el detalle, tal vez sin proponérselo ambos te habían dado los ánimos que necesitabas para enfrentar a tu padre, algo que nunca habías hecho, pero los cambios son así, lentos, sin embargo, lo importante es empezar.

El camino a casa después de saber que tu hijo tenia opciones para no ser marcado por tus decisiones te daba esperanza e ibas a apoyarte en eso lo más que pudieras, todavía era temprano, aunque era inusual no ver a casi nadie en las calles de Konoha, pero como querías que estuvieran si ayer fue la fiesta del próximo Hokage, incluso los kages de las otras aldeas asistieron.

Llegaste a la casa de la rama principal, aferrando el borde del suéter con tus manos, todo se veía demasiado apacible y tú sabias que eso no era bueno, seguiste caminando hasta la puerta donde Ayame abrió dejándote entrar.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, ¿salió muy temprano? – Tendrías que mentir para que no descubriera que no había pasado la noche en la casa.

-No pude dormir bien después de la boda. – Aquello no era una mentira, pero no era la verdad completa, sin importar eso ella pareció creerte y no dijiste nada más sobre ello. – Iré a mi habitación a darme un baño, con permiso.

-Hinata-sama, su padre me pidió que la buscará para informarle que la reunión del consejo será a las 12 del medio día.

-Dile a padre que estaré ahí a la hora acordada, gracias Ayame, ahora si me disculpas quisiera tomar un baño.

-Sí Hinata-sama.

Una vez oculta en tu recamara te permitiste tener miedo por lo que sucedería en la reunión, debías ser cuidadosa al dar a conocer que eras pareja de Sasuke Uchiha y que tenían pensado casarse dentro de un mes, sin mencionar o dar indicios de tu embarazo, aquello parecía pender de un hilo, y mientras te desnudabas para meterte a la tina pensabas en la manera más adecuada de proceder, Hanabi se molestaría, quería probar ante todos que merecía ser la líder del Clan y no simplemente obtener el titulo porque su hermana declinaba, pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo ya no era una niña y tenías por quien preocuparte ahora.

Nuestra percepción del tiempo es algo sumamente curioso, puede hacerlo parecer más breve de lo que en realidad es o en el caso de Hinata más largo, aquella espera mientras se preparaba para la reunión del Clan podría haber sido para ella las tres horas más largas nunca experimentadas.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a su progenitor a punto de confesar que se casaría porque estaba enamorada, él te miraba como la poca cosa que creía que eras y tu como siempre te negabas a aceptar que era así, tic toc y ahora es tu turno.

-Padre, miembros del consejo. – Miraste a cada uno de aquellos vejetes que en unos momentos más decidirían que pasaría contigo y como una maldita hipócrita les sonreíste. – Hoy he venido a informarles de mi relación con el ultimo miembro del Clan Uchiha, algunos de ustedes ya estarán enterados de esto puesto que ayer asistimos juntos a la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

Tomaste un respiro, habías practicado el discurso frente al espejo tan solo unas horas atrás, pero padre tan solo te miraba analizando lo que decías mientras tú esperabas que dijera algo, o al menos su expresión demostrará algo.

-Pero como te atreves, muchacha estúpida, a deshonrar el clan de esta manera. – Mordiste el interior de tu labio, sabías que pasaría esto, por lo que no le diste importancia, ni siquiera lo volteaste a ver mientras agregabas con más firmeza de la que poseías.

-Y me presento ante ti padre, para pedir tu bendición en mi futuro matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha. – Aquello fue la gota final antes de ver el vaso derramarse.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el Clan? – Más de uno estaba ansioso de escucharte decir que renunciabas a tu puesto como futura líder del Clan, al fin el estorbo de la primogénita podría irse y dejar a alguien mucho más capaz y moldeable, a tu hermana menor Hanabi.

-El puesto estará en mejores manos, Hanabi es y siempre a sido la mejor sucesora para liderar el Clan, con Neji como su consejero, no veo razón que sea un impedimento. – Pero Hanabi era más orgullosa de lo que esperabas.

-No puedes dejar tú puesto. – La miraste y sonreíste, tu hermana siempre había sido así, pero rogabas que aceptará el titulo sin más. – Sabías que estaban planeando realizar un Agni Kai para decidir a la líder del Clan, no puedes simplemente venir y renunciar.

Hanabi no aceptaría que le cedieras el lugar por eso estaban organizando aquella pelea, para formalizar el hecho de que ella era más fuerte que tú y por consiguiente más apta para ser la nueva líder del Clan, aunque sabías que pasaría y que los arreglos se estaban haciendo, habías decidido no decir nada para no herir a Hanabi, pero las cosas habían cambiado y, ahora tu mayor preocupación era el bebé creciendo en tu vientre.

-No tengo intención en pelear contigo Hanabi, he venido solamente a dar mi renuncia formal como heredera del Clan Hyuga y a pedir la bendición de padre para mi matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue tu culpa subestimar su egoísmo, creer que aun había un poco de la niña tierna que cuidaste cuando eran pequeñas, no debió sorprenderte el golpe que te dio en la cara mandándote al suelo de inmediato pero ahí estaban en el piso con el labio partido y la mirada perdida, eres una idiota si creías que esa niña caprichosa te dejaría ir, al levantar el rostro y ver la furia en sus ojos, no había duda tendrías que pelear para que te dejaran ir, aquello te recordó las innumerables peleas juntas.

Hanabi siempre había sido alguien terca e insensata cuando de probar su superioridad se trataba, la primera pelea fue la más dura, tendrías unos ocho años y ella cinco, mientras entrenabas en el dojo escuchaste sollozos provenían de la puerta que daba al patio y seguiste el sonido del dolor hasta llegar a tu hermana quien hecha un ovillo lloraba, te acercaste y la abrazaste, gesto que fue correspondido de inmediato y en aquel momento de debilidad por parte suya te conto sus miedos sobre no ser la suficientemente buena para los estándares de padre, que le había dicho que no era fuerte.

Algo dentro de ti ardió en ese momento, padre podía decirte que eras una inútil, pero Hanabi era brillante para su edad no debía hacerla sentir de aquel modo, por ello cuando enfrente del consejo y algunos miembros del Clan las dos hijas del líder se enfrentarían, viste sus ojos mientras buscaba la mirada de padre, tenia miedo de ser inferior, sabías que la perdedora tendría un castigo, que el entrenamiento sería escalofriante, pero Hanabi no podía pasar por eso.

Aquella tarde de otoño ella dio el primer golpe, retrocediste y aunque dolió no había sido demasiado el daño, se preparaba para darte un golpe con la derecha viste como su hombro se movía mantuviste los brazos arriba, Te preparaste para recibir con tu brazo izquierdo el impacto, de manera ágil y grácil le diste un golpe con tu puño derecho, la pelea continuo por minutos, podías ganarle lo sabías pero no podías hacerlo tampoco querías lastimar más a tu hermanita, y en un acto tan propio de ti mientras veías la patada venir hacia tu cuerpo, hiciste lo contrario a lo que el instinto te dictaba subiste ligeramente tu guardia para recibir aquel golpe de lleno, ella debía ganar, ella no debía sufrir, harías todo lo posible por cuidar a Hanabi.

Las peleas se repitieron, con el pasar de los años empezaste a creer la mentira que habías inventado para proteger a tu hermana, que ella era más fuerte que tú, y ahora aunque intentabas ganarle en las peleas no podías, no deseabas herir a Hanabi, otro golpe por parte de ella te saco de tus ensoñaciones, el dolor se extendió por tu cuerpo, pero ahora ella no era tu mayor preocupación, no podías permitir que golpeará tu abdomen, así como la habías protegido a ella con el pasar de los años, cuidarías del bebé en tu vientre.

Hinata nunca sería fuerte para protegerse a si misma, pero su mayor fortaleza se encontraba en su capacidad para cuidar de aquellos que ama. Los cambios se manifiestan de manera lenta, pero cuando uno revela su verdadera fortaleza no es un cambio lo que se manifiesta sino la expresión pura de tu ser.

* * *

Cifer Snow: la historia sigue su curso, no tengo el tiempo necesario para actualizar tan seguido como desearía, el trabajo me consume.

Emiledrss: Si ves esto, quiero decirte que podría existir una conexión entre ambas historias. Espero ver que opinas de esta.


End file.
